Some things are best left forgotten- a FNAF Ministory
by That Haunted Duck
Summary: Chris has had a terrible life so far. He has no friends, everyone ignores him, and his family doesn't care about him. He just wants it all to end.


**Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF.**

 _FNAF Ministory- Some things are best left forgotten_

Hi. My name is Chris. I'm going to tell you a story long forgotten by everyone I know. It all began back in 1983…

 _ **Chris's POV**_

 _5 days before the party_

My alarm clock didn't ring this morning. _Dang._ Wait… I don't have one. I looked up to see a teddy bear waving me good morning. The bear had gold fur, pitch black eyes and a purple top hat. I recognized him like I would recognize him anywhere. _Goldie._

"Good Morning, Goldie" I said, stretching my hands out,

"Good morning, Chris." Said the gold bear, followed by 4 other 'Good mornings' behind him,

They were my other friends. A brown bear with a black top hat, a purple bunny with a guitar, a chicken with a cupcake in hand, and a… _headless_ fox. Wait… what? Headless? Foxy had its head on last night… that could only mean one thing… oh no.

I walked towards the door and it wouldn't open. I tried again and, _useless_.

"Oh no" I said, trying to open the door,

"What did he do this time?" Said Goldie, staring at me with those black eyes,

"Why? Why does he do all these things to me?" I asked, banging on the door to let me out,

"He locked you in your room again. Don't worry, I am here with you." Said Goldie, trying to cheer me up,

That did cheer me up a little but on the inside, I wanted to avenge Foxy's head taken by my brother, Bryan, for who knows what.

But I couldn't. So, I gave up and went back to bed. No breakfast. No family time. No _nothing._ Me in my family, I'm always in the background. I'm always teased on school and my parents don't even care. I get teased by my brother and nobody cares. People don't listen to me. My whole life is ignorance. But then, Goldie and his friends came around. I was kind of happy about that. The only thing I didn't like is that they are just part of my imagination. Tomorrow is another day.

 _4 days before the party_

I woke up to the sound of a door opening. My door was finally open. I'm _starving_! I went outside to have breakfast and I realized something… I forgot where the kitchen was. I looked around and saw that there was a new room. I went inside and saw a bunch of stuff that weren't mine or Bryan's. Wait a minute… am I going to have another sibling? Now this is just a nightmare. Then, I explored the other way. I saw the Living room. I went towards the TV and something came out from behind it.

"RAAH!" screamed the thing, which sounded suspiciously like my brother,

Like that, I fell to the floor and fainted.

"HAH! Those stupid animal plushies make awesome masks! I'm gonna play this on him again but only this time… a bit different." Said Bryan, a wide grin on his face,

Tomorrow is another day.

 _3 days before the party_

I woke up out of uncomfortability. I hazily looked around and saw bright lights, posters, dining tables and creepy looking animatronics. 2 of them. Fredbear and Spring Bonnie. And I was alone, too. While I tried looking around, my instincts told me to run. I looked around and saw something that scarred me for life. The 4 animal plushies in my room, but bigger and surrounded with an extra coat of dark red. _Blood._ What happened here? Now both my instincts and my proper self told me to run, but something was stopping me. I didn't know what it was, but I think I had a slight hint. Fear. My fear soon reacted and I started running towards an open window. I jumped through it and fell on cement. _Ow._ Then, I immediately went back home.

"What… was… that?" I said, tired from running back home,

I was relieved of being back home. I could tell Goldie about what I saw. Last time, I left him in my room. I went to check on Goldie soon after that.

I went to my room and the thing jumped out at me again. Once again, I fainted. Bryan took off his mask and said,

"Alright. This is getting a bit boring. Let's try something else"

With a wide grin on his face, he began to work.

Tomorrow is another day.

 _2 days before the party_

Ugh… what happened? Where am I? Am I at Fredbear's? I'm pretty sure I am. Wait. I remember what I saw. This isn't good.

"Come on! You can still make it to the exit!" Said a voice, which I recognized as Goldie's,

"Goldie?" I asked,

"Hurry" Goldie said, desperate for some reason,

"Alright" I said, getting up from under the table, walking down the left hallway.

"NO! Don't you remember what you saw? Go the other way! You can still make it!" said Goldie, warning me,

Wait, how did he know? I never told him. Never mind. I went the other way. Then, a big version of Goldie stepped in the way.

"Leaving already?" said Fredbear,

"You did well today, Chris." Said the soothing voice of Goldie, as I started to get a bit sleepy,

I fell to the floor and started crying. _Everything_. All of my friends aren't real, my whole family doesn't care about me, and people always ignore him. I want it all to change…

Tomorrow is another day.

 _1 day before the party_

I awoke in a place. I wasn't sure where I was. That was, until I saw the spare animatronic parts. I then immediately knew I was at Fredbear's.

I knocked on the door and no one answered. Then, I did the next best thing. Try to open the door. Jammed. This was just like 3 days ago. Why did it always have to be me?

"Please! Let me out!" I begged, still knocking on the door,

"PLEASE!" I kept on,

My throat was getting sore and I was getting tired.

"Please. Let me out…" I said, closing my eyes and falling asleep,

The door soon opened to a man.

"Well, what do you know? You don't find these things every day. Poor kid. His sibling probably locked him in there. He's always up to no good." Said the man, picking Chris up and returning him home,

I can't believe it. Someone actually cares. I've never felt so happy in my entire life. This wasn't gonna last forever and tomorrow will be back to hell for me. But, there's always gonna be a chance to find a better tomorrow. Tomorrow is another day.

 _0 days before the party_

"Your brother is kind of a baby." Said the Bonnie mask,

"Yeah, it's hilarious" said Bryan,

Why were they insulting me? What did I ever do to him in the first place?

"Let's help him get a closer look. He'll _love_ it." Said Bryan,

"No, please!" I begged, but they still managed to get me from under the table,

They began to carry me towards the stage where Fredbear and Spring Bonnie stood.

"I think this little man wants to get even closer!" said Bryan, carrying me closer to the stage,

As soon as we arrived, Bryan got an idea.

"Hey, guys! I think this little man wants to give Fredbear a BIG kiss." He said,

Bryan and his friends carried me up towards Fredbear's mouth.

"On THREE! One, Two…" said Bryan, Putting me in between Fredbear's top jaw and bottom jaw,

I started screaming and wailing but they did nothing about it. They started laughing. Just standing there laughing as a pain rose up my head. As each second passed, the more the pain worsened. As the pain worsened, the more Fredbear's mouth kept closing in on my head.

I screamed in agony and soon the pain overtook me as Fredbear bit down. I fell to the floor, losing my senses as everything got dark.

Bryan and his friends stopped laughing, looking at me with worried look. Bryan was afraid. Sure, Bryan had done a lot of things to me and honestly didn't care, but seeing his brother, with a coat of dark red coming down from the missing part on my head, he was scared of losing his brother. Everyone else watching this went into panic. But my brother didn't. He just _stood_ there. Looking at me with tears in his eyes. I couldn't stand it anymore. I was going to die soon and all I wanted was just to be loved. Not to die unloved and seeing my older sibling crying in front of me, for what he did. Darkness took me and I started drifting out of my body. I was saying goodbye to all the pain and suffering that has happened to me. I was finally free.

I was _free_.

By: TheLurkingFern1164

 **Hey guys! I know I haven't written in a long time. I was working on this because I saw a bunch of others doing at least SOMETHING about FNAF 4 and I thought I was left out. Anyways… I hope you thought this was good and suggest you read my other stories that I have worked on. That's it for now. Talk to you guys later and ADIOS!**


End file.
